herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa Ilinichina Amiella
Alisa Amiella is the main protagonist of the God Eater series. She wields a God Arc, a weapon used to fight Aragami, monsters that infest her world. Her God Arc can switch from a gun to a blade in a flash, not to mention she's also good in a fight. About ''God Eater Burst Transferred from the Fenrir Russian branch, she is one of the new type of God Eaters. She has a lot of pride, will say whatever is on her mind, and may even be mentally unstable as time will show. Her parents were killed by an Aragami in the past, therefore she is extremely prejudiced towards them. She plays a key part in Lindow's disappearance. During the Moon in the Welkin mission, her fear of the Aragami that killed her family triggered a nervous breakdown which also activated a subconscious command implanted by the Director, placed there in order to kill Lindow. She missed the shot however, instead caving in the passage and trapping Lindow. This murderous command was again used when Sakuya and Alisa confront Schicksal in the Aegis, causing her to momentarily turn on Sakuya. Fortunately, Alisa managed to hold off and only shot off healing bullets in the tussle. No further signs of this subconscious control are shown. God Eater 2 Alisa is now a member of the branch Cradle. She is one of the project leaders of Satellite Base search sites. Personality At first, Alisa is somewhat cheeky, impatient and, under certain circumstances, shows signs of an unstable psyche, especially if they remind her of her parents' death. After recovering with the protagonist's help, Alisa becomes kind, cooperative, and becomes especially protective of her allies, although on occasion she still shows traces of her old habits. Relationships 'Lenka Utsugi ''' Unlike the game, manga or light novel. At first they briefly came to hostility when he came after her to scort her to the chopper. Once Lenka learns her reason to stay in the plane, Lenka support her on defending on the plane. Lenka subsequently demonstrates remarkable proficiency in form-changing his God Arc as he expertly fights off one Aragami after another. The teamwork between him and Alisa is readily apparent as the two of them cover each other’s angles perfectly while destroying more Aragami. In the End they vome to friendly terms. Project X Zone Alisa makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a playable character with his partner Soma Schicksal. Crosspedia Entry A new type of God Eater from Russia, her full name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. Due to the rarity of her status a new type and her excellent training results, she has a strong awareness of being an elite, and initially looked down on her allies. Due to the trauma of losing her parents to Aragami at a young age, her actions caused Lindow to become MIA during a mission, eventually resulting in her mental breakdown. However, with the support of her allies, she managed to recover. Having opened up to those around her, she cooperated far more effectively with the unit. She also participated in the search for Lindow, ultimately rescuing him alive. She is serious and studious, with a dislike for cooking. Gallery God Eater Alisa (0).jpg|Project X Zone Appearance zzzz 55bb412977f42.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Appearance Alisa god eater by hayashinomura-d5n652a.jpg God Eater Alisa (1).png God Eater Alisa (2).jpeg God Eater Alisa (35).jpg God Eater Alisa (38).jpg God Eater Alisa (60).jpg God Eater Alisa (93).jpg God Eater Alisa (84).jpg God Eater Alisa (95).jpg God Eater Alisa (105).jpg God Eater Alisa z (1).jpg External link *God Eater Wiki Category:Namco Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Main Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots